Kirschner wires, or K-wires, are sterilized, sharpened, smooth or threaded metal pins configured for a variety of medical, orthopedic, dental, and plastic surgical procedures, as well as various types of veterinary surgeries. K-wires are manufactured in different sizes and are used to hold bone fragments together, known as pin fixation, or to provide an anchor for skeletal traction. The K-wires are often driven into the bone through the skin, such as in percutaneous pin fixation, using a power or hand drill.
K-wires may be used for temporary fixation during some operations, and then removed after definitive fixation. Typically, the K-wires are removed four weeks post operation. K-wires are particularly suitable for definitive fixation of relatively small fracture fragments, such as wrist fractures and hand injuries. For example, in the case of treating a fracture of a distal phalanx, the K-wire may be introduced through a tip of the distal phalanx and advanced across the fracture toward the base of the distal phalanx. Often, the K-wire is cut such that an end of the K-wire protrudes through the skin from the tip of the finger. The end of the K-wire may either be bent to form a tight U-shaped configuration or a cap may be installed onto the end so as to prevent the K-wire catching on clothing, scratching the patient, and the like. As will be appreciated, leaving the K-wire protruding through the skin advantageously simplifies removal of the K-wire after definitive fixation.
Often times, K-wires and caps are shipped in a non-sterile state, and thus must be sterilized and stored before surgery. Further, additional apparatus and procedures may be required for sterilizing and storing of the K-wires and the caps. It is desirable, however, to ship a single K-wire that is coupled with a cap in sterile packaging, such that a surgeon may open the package and implant the K-wire and cap during surgery. What is needed, therefore, is a container that is amenable to various shipping methods, maintains sterility of enclosed K-wires and caps during shipping, and is simple to use before as well as during surgery.